


Mary's Lament

by Starii



Series: The Universe of Clock Tower [2]
Category: Clock Tower (Video Game 1995)
Genre: Character Death, Horror, Past Character Death, Sad, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starii/pseuds/Starii
Summary: As Jennifer races to the Clock Tower to end the terrible nightmare, Mary is there waiting for the girl, during which she thinks about the losses in her life.(Mary's POV of Chapter 19 in First Fear.)





	

Clock Tower, CCTV Room - Dawn

 

_Mary is watching Jennifer take the elevator to the Clock Tower, clutching the dagger she is going to use to stab her with, she looks angry at Jennifer's actions tonight._

 

Mary

Jennifer you bitch, you killed my son, he was the most important thing in my life, either she gets sliced by Bobby, or I have to end her myself...Jennifer, Jennifer, such a bad girl, refusing to die like her other adopted sisters tonight, they were so willingly.

Besides...

(Clutches Dagger harder)

She would be with her mother and father.

That idiotic doctor who was so foolish enough to fall into my trap, Walter...

 

And Lila.

 

_Mary slowly begins to tear up after mentioning Lila._

 

Mary

Lila...Why did you leave us, you would have been a great barrows, like mommy and daddy, they accepted you...I accepted you, we all did, everyone, grandfather and mother, aunt and uncle, we would have accepted Jennifer, but no, you just had to go and leave us, you were all too...GOOD FOR US!

 

_Mary stabs the dagger in the nearby wall in anger, breathing heavily._

 

Mary

It doesn't matter, you and Walter are dead, and soon, your dreadful daughter will join you in the fiery pits of hell, while I still live, with Bobby, I may have lost that tool Simon and my sweet Dan, but i'll remember them, yes i'll remember Dan, but not you, i'll always remember you as a disgrace to the Barrows name, you and Jennifer.

 

_Jennifer's scream is soon heard nearby._

 

Mary

Speaking of Jennifer...

 

_Mary walks over to the controls and sees's Jennifer climbing up to the clock tower, with Bobby not too far behind, Mary watches in psychotic glee, thinking Bobby will successfully kill Jennifer after numerous failed attempts, however..._

 

Mary

What the hell...What the hell is she doing!?

 

_Mary sees's Jennifer run over to the switch of the Clock Tower and pulling it, causing it to ring and make Bobby grab his ears in pain as they begin to bleed and his face slowly rips apart, blood gushing out of it as Mary watches in horror._

 

Mary

No, no, BOBBY!

 

_Mary watches as Bobby moves towards the unstable rails, dropping his large scissors in the process._

 

Mary

Bobby, don't do it!

 

_Bobby breaks through the rails and falls to his death in the gears below him._

 

Mary

NOOOOOOOO!

 

_Mary clutches her dagger tightly and opens the door to the CCTV room before walking towards Jennifer, who is sitting down nearby and thinks the nightmare is over._

 

Mary

Jennifer...You killed my son!

 

Jennifer

Huh!?

 

_Mary appears and runs towards Jennifer, she proceeds to strangle her tearfully for killing her son, however, ravens soon appear and lunge at Mary's eyes, causing her to let go of Jennifer, drop her dagger and move backwards, towards the ladder._

 

Mary

ARGH, NO, STOP!

 

_One raven manages to peck into her eye, causing Mary to scream in pain as blood oozes out of her pecked eye, she tries to grab it but the ravens are blocking her face before Mary could do anything else, she trips...And falls to her death, the fly away._

 

Mary (Thought)

_This is it...This is how I died...Bobby, Dan...Mommy, Daddy, Lila...I'm coming to join you...Wherever you are._

 

_Mary looks up to see a crying Jennifer looking down on her._

 

Mary (Thought)

_But you're unfortunately still alive..._

 

_Mary continues to fall._

 

Mary

AHHHHHH!

 

 

 

 

(SMASH)


End file.
